<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beheld at Gunpoint by Starren_Moonstone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791765">Beheld at Gunpoint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starren_Moonstone/pseuds/Starren_Moonstone'>Starren_Moonstone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"My Way or the Highway", Day 3, Gen, Held at Gunpoint, Whumptober 2020, avatarsona, because that's what you do with your avatarsona, minor knife violence, threatening the archavist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starren_Moonstone/pseuds/Starren_Moonstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken place while Jon is in America. Diane needs answers, and avatars of the Eye usually have them...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beheld at Gunpoint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober Day 3: "My Way or the Highway" - held at gunpoint.<br/>The first thing I learned when doing avatarsona stuff is to make one who would best mess with Jon best. Here is one version of that (and maybe I'll do more of these characters threatening Jon once the event is over).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 25th, 2017</p>
<p>    Diane has been told by her hunter group that avatars of the Eye make deals with the information they have. They know all, they see all, and all of them are gatekeepers of such information. Every person has a price. And Diane knows that most prices can be negotiated with a gun. </p>
<p>    Color her surprised as she has this one Avatar of the Eye pinned against a wall, a gun pointed at his head, and he still refuses to talk. He has scars everywhere on his skin. Small holes that could have been bullet wounds, but something wasn’t quite right with them. His right hand has burn scars on them, like he shoved his hand in hot wax. And there is a giant knife scar on his throat. He looked rather dignified on the street, albeit a little lost looking. Under gun point, he looks rather pathetic. And yet there is still enough resistance for him to still not be compliant.</p>
<p>    “I know what your kind can do,” Diane hisses, “I have killed before, and I will not hesitate to kill you.”</p>
<p>    “But I have no idea what or who you are talking about. I’m from London!” He certainly had the accent to be British.</p>
<p>    “But you work for the Eye. You know things.”</p>
<p>    “No, actually, I really don’t.”</p>
<p>    What annoys Diane the most is that this man isn’t lying in the slightest. She can see it in his eyes. “Then give me one good reason to keep your sorry ass alive. Because the would could do with one less avatar in the world.”</p>
<p>    “I’m trying to stop the world from ending.”</p>
<p>    That answer Diane does not expect. People usually talk about personal accomplishments, hopes and dreams, things that are more of a person nature. Not… this. “Who said the world was going to end?”</p>
<p>    The man flinches a little. “Listen… there’s a ritual called the Unknowing that I am trying to stop. If it succeeds, the world will end as we know it.”<br/>Diane does not move. “And do you have proof that this is happening?”</p>
<p>    “Only my word.”</p>
<p>    The Huntress walks closer, pressing the gun into Jon’s neck scar. “That would be a really pathetic lie. However,” Diane puts away the gun, “I can tell that you aren’t.”<br/>The man doesn’t run, which Diane appreciates, because she isn’t done with him yet. </p>
<p>    “Anyone working with you on this?”</p>
<p>    “Yes, but ah… I have most of the knowledge about this.”</p>
<p>    “So you are valuable.” Not like she would use him for ransom. Some of her group certainly would. The lot of them have questionable motives, but they have been very supportive of Diane and her mission. “How long?”</p>
<p>    “Before… well… the day is coming up soon. I have no idea where let along how to stop it. That’s why I’m here. I’m looking for a paper trial a… college of mine left behind before she died.”</p>
<p>    Diane takes out one of her knives, and slits a cut on Jon’s exposed left arm. “You aren’t going to do anything to anyone here, and you are going to leave once you have what you came for, got it?”</p>
<p>    Jon nods.</p>
<p>    Satisfied, Diane sheathes the blade and starts making her way back out on the streets of Chicago.</p>
<p>    “Wait… ah, I didn’t catch your name.”</p>
<p>    The Huntress sighs. Right, of course the Eye person couldn’t just depart without a name. “Diane. Diane Haywood.” She stands there, expecting the same in return.</p>
<p>    “Jonathan Sims. Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute in London.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like what you read and want to learn more and keep up with this content, I have a tumblr set up. beholdingwriter.tumblr.com I'll be posting up the stories on there, as well as answering questions about the characters involved in this collection of stories.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>